Roar
by TsunasGonnaRoar
Summary: Tsunas fed up with being called dame Tsuna so now he is going to show them just how talented he really is.


From the day he saw the posters hanging on the school walls,Tsuna new he had to prove everyone wrong about him and make them feel how hes felt all of his life.

it was a normal monday morning when tsuna first saw it, taped to one of the lockers inside namimori highschool was a poster and this was no ordinary poster, this was a poster for the school talent show that was coming up this friday. Normally Tsuna would just ignore this kind of thing but today he decided he would enter this compition and show everyone just how talented he was.

At lunch time Tsuna went off to find the sign up sheet that was hanging on the notice board,he filled in his name and what he was going to do then walked of to go find gokudera and yamamoto. the rest of the day went normally till he got home.

"i'm home" tsuna shouted once he enter his house

"ahh Dame-Tsuna ive been waiting for you,what is this about you signing in for your school talent show?, youre nickname is dame tsuna for a reason" Rebon said satanding at the top of the stairs

"W-Well reborn i dont like being called dame tsuna so im going to prove you all wrong by showing i have at least one talent" Tsuna yelled rushing passed reborn to his room

"ha we'll see about that dame tsuna" reborn said walking to the kitchen

The next few days when by pretty quickly and the big day was getting closer,it also seemed that the whole school found out about tsuna being in the talent show and have began to tease him about it

"oh lookie here its Dame-tsuna the to be winner of the talent show, what you gonna do baka beat the world record or the lowest test results" said bully one

Bully 2 and 3 soon followed saying mean things to tsuna till gokudera came over and threatend to blow them up.

"thanks gokudera"

"no problem judiame, but i too am confused at to what your are going to do in the talent show,not saying you are talented just the stuf you can do is a bit to dangerous for school"

"oh its a secret talent that nobody knows about gokudera"

"wow judaime you are amazing i cant wait to see you win the talent show"

Finally the big day has come and tsuna is standing in the line waiting for his go on the stage and his chance to prove everyone wrong. All his gaurdians have come to watch even reborn took time out of his so called busy secdual to come watch him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi on the front stage please" shouted the head teacher

Tsuna breathed in deep and walked out in to the middle of the stage where everyone was laughing at him thinking he was going to do something stupid and fail.

"i am going to sing a song that i wrote myself for you, hope you enjoy" tsuna whispered in to the mic

the background music started to play and the whole auditorium fell silent.

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

So I sat quietly, agreed politely

I guess that I forgot I had a choice

I let you push me past the breaking point

I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, your hear that sound

Like thunder, gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up

Get ready 'cause I had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter

Dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly

Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes

I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, your hear that sound

Like thunder, gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up

Get ready 'cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter

Dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter

Dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!"

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked up to see everyone on their feet and applauding him, Even hibari and reborn were clapping for him.

tsuna walked of the stage and went to sit down and watch all the other acts till the judges choose the winner.

After everyone was finished all the contestants where asked to come and stand up on the stage and recieve the all did so and one by one made there way back on to the stage

"in third place Ichigo Sakura" everyone clapped

"In second place mitzuki Usami" the clapping was louder this time but everyone still remained seated

"and finally in first place the winner of this years talent show... Tsunayoshi Sawada" This time there were people applauding screaming and everyone was on there feet.

tsuna just stood there in shock, this was the first time he had ever won could hear gokudera and yamamoto yelling at him that he was amazing, he even heard hibari call him a carnivour, this had to be the greatest day of his life. he went up and got his trophy and prize money , then after getting many pats on the back and well dones he decided it was time to go home.

Tsuna went home and collapsed on his bed slowly falling asleep but not before hearing reborn say

"maybe your not that much of a dame after all"

tsuan fell asleep happy that night

THE END


End file.
